


A Million Kisses

by IceAurora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Miscommunication, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceAurora/pseuds/IceAurora
Summary: Viktor began to notice things, but Yuuri would never talk about it. Soon, it gets out of hand and Viktor doesn't know what to do anymore as toxic begins to invade his mind.





	A Million Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble that I wrote messing around with my formatting. I haven't had any chances to practice my angst format lately, so here is what I came up with!

Yuuri smiled as the blade continued to slide across his skin.

 

_ One. _

 

_ Relief. _

 

_ Two. _

 

_ Pain. _

 

_ Three. _

 

_ Better. _

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri~” Viktor sang playfully, reaching out for his fiance.

 

Yuuri laughed nervously, smiling shakily. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Bath?” 

 

“Viktor, we’re not in Hasetsu anymore.” Yuuri chided gently. 

 

“But Yuuri~” Viktor whined childishly. “It’s the offseason right now, so anything goes!” 

 

“Viktor, no.”

 

Viktor frowned at the exasperated tone. It was off season, they were meant to be relaxed and Yuuri seemed stressed.

 

_ Yuuri, what’s wrong? _

 

* * *

 

 

As the summer dragged along, Viktor noticed something strange. 

 

Yuuri refused to wear anything that had sleeves that failed to cover half of his palm.

 

Viktor tried to bring it up gently a couple of times, but nothing worked. 

 

At some point, Yuuri just stomped off, claiming it was time for Makka’s walk. 

 

Viktor simply hid his tears, smiling, nodded and then apologising gently.

 

Desperate thoughts plagued Viktor’s head. 

 

_ What’s wrong? _

 

_ Is it me? _

 

_ Has he fallen out of love? _

 

_ Am I doing something wrong? _

 

_ Why is he acting like this? _

 

_ Am I not good enough? _

 

_ Am I missing other warning signs? _

 

_ Is he going to leave me? _

 

Viktor covered his face with a pillow, muffling a slight sob.

 

_ Yuuri, talk to me, please…. _

 

* * *

 

_ Drip drop, drip drop. _

 

A perfectly straight line of vermillion appears.

 

One drop, two drops.

 

The line of vermillion becomes distorted.

 

_ Ba-dump, ba-dump. _

 

Clear drops dilutes the vermillion.

 

* * *

 

The topic of soulmates was always one that enchanted Viktor.

 

The thought of having a perfect half to help kiss goodbye to all the injuries on your body.

 

But one thing that their kiss couldn’t heal was emotional pain.

 

The thought of someone who would always understand.

 

The most a soulmate could do was kiss away the pain.

 

A  _ soulmate _ , a perfect half. 

 

Doesn’t mean that you can always trust them anyway.

 

_ But soulmate will always be beautiful. _

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri, we need to talk.”

 

“Okay, what about?” 

 

“Aren’t you hot in that sweater?”

 

“H-hot? No w-way!”

 

“...”

 

“W-what makes you think--”

 

“Please… stop lying to me….”

 

“Haha, I would never lie to you!”

 

“Yuuri,  _ please  _ tell me what’s going on….”

 

“Nothing’s wrong Viktor, you’re over thinking things again!”

 

“Yuuri, I’m begging you… please….”

 

“I-i…”

 

“Am I doing something wrong?”

 

“No! No! No! Where did you get that idea? That’s impossible!”

 

“Then why?”

 

“...”

 

“We used to be so close, Yuuri… we used to be inseparable… what happened?”

 

“...”

 

“Am I not doing something right? Have you found someone else? Is it anxiety?”

 

“...”

 

“Talk to me… please….”

 

“...”

 

“ _ Please, Yuuri…. _ ”

 

He rubbed his wrists.

 

He saw and immediately reached out.

 

He yelped when his arms were roughly seized and pulled into Viktor’s warm embrace.

 

He pulled up Yuuri’s baggy long sleeves, gasping in horror and eyes welling with tears.

 

He looked away in shame, unable to look at Viktor.

 

“ _ I’m sorry… Yuuri… Yuuri… I’m sorry… Yuuri… I’m sorry… I’m sorry... _ ”

 

His ears listened as Viktor murmured those few words over and over, tears dripping.

 

He held onto Yuuri’s arms gently, it deserved to be treasured.

 

Viktor kneeled down, gazing at the hideous mess on his arms,

 

Tentatively, he brought Yuuri’s wrist up to his face. 

 

Viktor’s breath fanned across his arm, warming it.

 

He smiled softly and kissed them.

 

And it disappeared.

 

He stopped holding back his sobs, crying openly.

 

He kept kissing Yuuri, wanting to shower Yuuri in affection a million times over.

 

“Vi-Viktor....”

 

“You’re beautiful….”

 

A heavy burden was lifted from his heart.

 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm confused, but it's also open-ended. Tell me your interpretations in the comments and thank you for reading!


End file.
